Valentine's Day
by Sevvy101
Summary: Puckurt. What started out as a normal night for the two boys obviously turns into something else following Puck's frustration over the holiday, Valentine's Day.


"Shit, man, I don't understand it, though. Why does everybody obsess over labels, especially around this time of year? It's just a stupid holiday. There's no real reason for bitches to be getting their panties in a twist." Puck rambled on to Kurt as they sat in the Hummel's basement, something they had come to do often as their friendship grew.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" Kurt pointed to himself, "Mr. Never Had a Boyfriend Before?"

"Yeah, but see, that's the thing, you're voluntary bitch or whatever you're always calling yourself, but you also don't _give a shit _about the fact you've never been in a relationship and probably won't be until college."

"Now, Puck, tell me how you _really_ feel about my nonexistent dating life." Rolling his blue-green eyes, Kurt fidgeted with his hair, pushing an imaginary strand back.

"You get what I'm saying, though, right?"

"Of course I do, Noah. Just because I'm an honorary girl, however, does not mean I know _why_ there's so much obsession over Valentine's Day."

"Like hell you don't." Puck rolled his eyes and scooted closer to the smaller boy on the white couch. "Like hell you don't stay up and fantasize about having a date or some shit like that on Valentine's Day decked out in reds and pinks, eating cute little red tarts or cookies or something like that. As if you haven't imagined what it'd be like to have some rocking hard sex with someone who declared their love for you on the country's most romantic day."

"Puck, what are you doing?" Kurt looked up from where his eyes had settled across the room and into Noah's own, nervously twitching his fingers. The football player was practically on top of him and he could feel his own heart beating a mile a minute from the close contact.

"Don't tell me you don't want this," As he spoke, Puck inched his head closer to Kurt's own, bringing his lips down to his ear, gently whispering. "I'm not stupid, Kurt. I see the way you look at me when we're playing Halo and you think I'm not paying attention. I'm not like Finn, I notice these things about you."

Trying to get air into his lungs, because that was the only plausible explanation for the dizzy reeling his head was leaving him with, right?, Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he felt Puck grab hold of his hands, gently rubbing circles into his soft skin. "Fuck, you're softer than any other girl I've ever felt."

"I-I moisturize." Kurt stammered as his skin lit up in a flush—he just knew all the wrong things to say, didn't he?

"Where else do you moisturize?" Puck let out a low grunt before breathing out, the action causing Kurt's skin to light up with goose bumps. "Let me guess." The larger teen reached forward with his one hand, brushing against the hem of Kurt's button-down shirt, grasping underneath it for the contact he desired.

Biting back a moan at the sudden feel of Puck's rough, warm hands against his smooth, cold skin, Kurt struggled to keep his eyes open and memorize the sight before him. For all he knew this was some kind of ploy to make him weak and the butt of a joke, and before everything came crumbling down around him, he wanted to remember this moment he was sharing with Puck. Although, he didn't think Puck would be cruel enough to turn this into a giant joke around the school, he had no idea _what_ was going through the Jewish boy's head at that moment.

"What are you doing, Noah," As he said the other teen's name, Kurt's voice turned the word in a soft moan, drawing the syllables out.

"Something I've been meaning to for a long while." Gripping Kurt's hips with both hands rather hard, leaving his mark in his wake, Puck dipped his head forward, sliding his nose along the other boy's jaw line. "You have no idea how sexy you are, do you?"

"Noah," Kurt let out another moan rather than reply, arching his back. Good god, they weren't even _kissing_ and his body was losing it. Had he really been craving the other boy's touch for so long that just a slight nuzzle sent him over the edge?

Yes, yes he had been.

"Don't stop talking," Puck whispered against Kurt's skin as he brought his lips to hover above his opposite's. "Not once. I want to hear every sound you make."

Before Kurt could offer a response, Noah had caught his lips in a kiss, which he could only eagerly return. He wasn't shy or careful like he had been with Brittany—if Puck wanted this, for whatever reason that was, he was going to give it to him, and he wasn't going to hold back. He was a boy, damnit, and not some fragile little girl. He figured Puck knew this, so when he bit down on Noah's bottom lip, he smirked at the yelp he received in reply.

"You're a feisty little bitch, aren't you?" Puck growled out, tightening his hold on Kurt's hips. "I doubt Finn would have ever been this forceful with you. Scared chicken shit would have worried he was going to break you the entire time."

"Stop, _talking_." Kurt glared at Puck, narrowing his eyes in anger before bringing their lips back into another throw for dominance.

Kurt ignored his growing anxiety as he felt himself harden at the sexual frustration growing between the two of them. He knew Puck knew he was a boy, but would he suddenly back out at the realization that, hey, Kurt had a dick too? Wanting the moment to last for as long as possible, Kurt tried his best to dig his groin into the sofa, farther and farther away from Puck's own crotch as they shifted their bodies and laid down, Noah straddling his hips.

"What are you doing?" Having started to nip and peck his way along Kurt's jawline, in the opposite direction from where he began, Puck whispered harshly into his ear. "You're hips are supposed to jerk _up_, not _down_," When he said up, Noah thrust his own hips down, and at down, back up and over Kurt's trembling body.

"I-I…" Kurt struggled to find his words and a level head in the heated situation. "I don't know how far you want to take this, or how long until you remember I'm a boy, and….yeah."

Puck chuckled and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "Are you serious? Kurt, baby, _sexy thing_, I _know_ you're a boy."

"It…it doesn't bother you?"

"Why would I have initiated this if I didn't _care_?" Puck licked Kurt's neck before continuing. "I want to _feel_ you squirm, Kurt. I want to hear everything you fucking moan and I want to feel how much you want this."

Just as Puck reached the juncture where his shoulder met his neck and bit down, Kurt jerked his hips forward, arching his back as his head tipped backwards, hitting the edge of the couch, all but screaming.

"Just like that, baby, just like that." Puck licked where he had bitten down, sucking on the skin, grinding his hips into Kurt's in return. "I want you to fucking _scream_ my name. I want your throat to be so raw you have to explain to Schuester and everyone else why you can't sing or fight for solos for the next _month_."

"Stop being a fucking tease, Noah, and _do something_ if you're going to." Kurt reached up with his hands and squeezed Puck's ass, using it as leverage to make their hips meet and grind against each other, moaning as soon as they made contact.

"If this is you giving permission," Noah growled out, "then you better fucking watch out, because Puckzilla is about ready to fucking burst."

"Somehow," Kurt gasped out, "I find you talking in third person about your penis _very_ erotic."

"I'll show you erotic, Hummel." Puck reach with his hands for Kurt's head and threw his fingers into his thick mess of hair, massaging the boy's temples. "I will pummel you until you can't fucking feel a thing. You won't be able to sit for weeks. How does that make you feel, huh? Kurt?"

"If you don't deliver I will rip your precious Puckzilla off and feed it to the birds, Noah, I swear," Reaching upward, Kurt grabbed hold of Noah's shirt and began to tug it forward, pulling it up to Noah's neck. Removing himself from Kurt's throat, Puck gave Kurt the room to remove his shirt completely before latching himself back onto the soft skin he was slowly beginning to crave.

"Stop." Kurt's sudden exclamation caused Noah to pause in his sucking of the Hummel boy's skin.

"What—did I do something wrong?" Puck leaned back, resting on his knees, sitting atop the other teen.

"No," Kurt smirked as a dark gleam shined in his eye. "I just really wanted to do this." Pushing Noah off of his knees, Kurt switched their positions, making Puck fall backwards so he was on top, although nestled between his knees. He reached forward with his hands warily at first, memorized by how perfect Puck's body was, trying to figure out just where to begin his attack.

Deciding to jump right into the heat of things, Kurt pushed Puck's arms over his head and held his hands there, keeping Noah from touching back while he investigated the stunning body underneath his own. Without having his hands available for leverage, Kurt relied on his tongue to get a feel for just how Puck worked. What parts unwound him, and what caused the boy to go into a frenzy of sexual need.

Nipping at Noah's neck, Kurt practically gnawed on the hot flesh beneath his mouth, going back and forth between using his teeth and his tongue, short nips and long licks. Moving down from his collarbone, Kurt latched onto Puck's nipple, sucking the nub as it hardened, biting down on the sensitive piece of flesh. Smirking at his success, the Hummel teenager began attacking it's twin, moving the piercing through the tiny hole with his tongue before repeating his actions from before. All the while, he listened as Puck let out moan after groan with each lick he gave, felt every tremble and spasm as he bit down extra hard every so often.

"Can I touch you now, or never?" Puck groaned at a specifically hard bite on his hipbone as Kurt began to work lower and lower on his body.

"Let me think about it," Kurt lifted his head up to look into Noah's eyes, smirking at the half-lidded intense stare he was faced with. "Do you promise to be a good boy?"

"Define good," Puck managed to say, holding back from jerking his hips up and instead clenching his knees to keep the other teenager in place.

"You won't rip my clothes off me, flip us over; you'll also let me continue my task at mapping out your entire body." Kurt counted off the reasons while laying a kiss along the tanned skin beneath him with every reason.

"Fine, fine, just let me touch you." Puck rolled his eyes in response, but smiled wildly as soon as Kurt's hands released his, flexing his muscles in appreciation.

Seeing Noah's muscles flex right before his eyes caused Kurt to go into his own frenzy, however, and it took all of his self-control not to pounce and attempt to eat the delicious muscle moving underneath him. "Do you really have to do that?"

"Do what, Princess?" Puck bent his knees up, cradling Kurt in between his legs.

"This! Flexing all of your muscles as if you're in some type of showdown where you're fighting over who has the best muscles in town. _Trust me_, you win, hands down, every time, no matter who the opponent." Kurt let out in all one breath before smiling down at Noah.

"Now why are you smiling like that?" Puck questioned.

"Oh nothing," Kurt replied off handedly, looking around the room innocently. "Just imagining you in a brawl with some other muscled up steroid-pumping ass, comparing muscles and fighting to see who was stronger."

"Are we naked?" Noah deadpanned, and at the sight of Kurt's skin heating up, he let out a loud laugh. "Who would have thought that pristine little Kurt Hummel was a dirty, horny sex animal?"

"Who ever said I was _little_?" Kurt questioned, leaning down so his torso was flush against Puck's. "Because I assure you, I am all man under my beautiful clothing." He jerked his hips, forcing his crotch to rub against Puck's, their erections meeting in a frenzied thrust, creating moans in both boys' vocal chords.

"You are too much." Puck continued to chuckle as he ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides.

"First I'm small, now I'm too big? Make up your mind, Noah, because my body's not changing anytime soon." Kurt rolled his eyes while he smiled at the jock beneath him.

"Fuck, you're perfect." Puck pulled Kurt's head down with his hand, kissing him slow and sweetly before Kurt's own want became too much and their embrace quickly turned into a rushed make out.

"Aren't you hot underneath all those layers?" Puck whispered against Kurt's lips, as he pulled away briefly so as to get some much-needed air into his lungs.

"Not as hot as my lower half," Kurt whispered back, reaching with his hands for Puck's waist, looping his hands into the belt loops of his jeans. "I can only imagine how steamy _you_ are."

Groaning in response, Noah reached forward to undo the buttons on Kurt's shirt, carefully taking the time to unfasten each one despite his hazy brain at the moment. He knew if he just ripped the item off, he'd get yelled at and have to deal with a bitchy, pissed off Kurt, and while he found every aspect of Kurt beautiful and sexually sensual, this was one thing he did not want to deal with. Especially not when he was on a mission to get some seriously hot action.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Puck carefully pulled the top layer off of Kurt's body before placing it on the recliner adjacent to them, hoping it made the leap in the air without falling to the carpet. Lord knew they'd be in the midst of passion only to have Kurt stop mid-thrust and start complaining about how you couldn't just _throw_ clothing about, it had to be set down _gently_. His hands roamed over Hummel's biceps, taking in the shocking discovery that his boy was _fit_, before reaching for the hem of his tank top and removing the article of clothing the same way as he had previously. When the last of his boy's accessories were removed, Puck smirked before sitting up, grabbing hold of Kurt's waist, and pushing him onto his back, as they were when they began this dance of theirs.

"My turn." Noah licked his lips in eagerness, taking in the sight of Kurt's beautiful torso. Skipping over the teen's neck, where he had obviously left his imprint with the array of hickeys already setting into place, Noah licked into the hollow following Kurt's collarbone, lapping up the saliva he left in his wake. He soon began to delve deeper, kissing Kurt's nipple before licking the nub, biting and nibbling in frenzied attacks before moving onto the opposite nipple. Kissing above Kurt's navel, Puck smiled as he felt his boy arch against him, shuddering and muttering nonsense words and phrases following moan after moan.

As Noah assaulted his body with his wet mouth, Kurt reached with his hands and clung onto the loopholes of his jeans once again. Without warning he pulled fast, making the pair of pants slide off of Puck's ass and pool around his bent knees. "How eager are you, Hummel? Fucking tell me, tell me everything you want." Puck growled out as he kicked his jeans off the rest of the way.

"Oh god, Puck," Kurt moaned out, his hands finding their way up and around the other boy's neck where he clung hard. "I want to feel every bit of you. I want to see you completely exposed and _just know_ how it's all mine. I want to see if Puckzilla is as great as you always make it, _ugh_, sound." Puck bit down on Kurt's hipbone, causing the talking teenager to pause and groan mid-sentence.

"What else do you want Puckzilla to do, Hummel?" Puck replied, kissing above the line of Kurt's pants.

"Fuck me, Noah, fuck _me_. I want it to _burn_ with pleasure. I want to feel you ravish me while I cry out in passionate heat." Kurt locked eyes with Puck before nodding and giving permission as his hand hesitantly pulled at the button of his pants. Kurt's responses to Puck's questions weren't as quick and cut throat, but the way he was able to carefully form coherent sentences sent Noah's head spinning in feverous want and need.

"I didn't think you'd be a briefs kind of guy," Puck noted as he carefully pulled Kurt's pants off before allowing the younger teen to remove them the rest of the way.

"Oh? And what did you expect? Tighty whities?" Kurt chastised.

"That, or some type of lacy thong." Noah smirked at Kurt's shock before reaching forward and palming his erection, causing the boy beneath him to let out a string of curses and short gasps for air.

"Fuck, you're one kinky bastard," Kurt lost his proper attitude and tugged for Puck to lean down with his hands around the boy's neck. "Forget being quiet, tell me all the things Puckzilla wants to do to me."

"Like you don't have your own fantasies," Noah smirked as he slowly pulled Kurt's underwear away, stroking his dick once done the task. "I want to make you on the verge of coming, so close to bursting your load all over this cute little pristine couch of yours, only to be filled with Puckzilla and pounded into. I want you to beg for more and take everything I can give you. Puckzilla wants to discover just how tight you are, and how many times we can hit your prostate before you're a withering hot mess."

"Then what are you waiting for, Noah?" Kurt caught Puck in a hurried kiss as he forced his boxers down before using his right hand to stroke Puckzilla in long, fast strokes. "Get to work."

"You're so sexy when you're demanding." Puck mumbled before quickening his own strokes with every moan Kurt emitted. Using a knee to push Kurt's legs open, Puck reached forward with his other hand and fondled Kurt's balls before moving past them for his tight hole. "Tell me you've pleasured yourself before, for the love of all things right in the world, tell me about your sexual escapades."

"Just know one thing, Puckerman," Kurt gasped out, "Potatoes do not make good dildos."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Noah laughed, letting his fingers lazily trail over Kurt's opening. "God, what happened with that?"

"After getting it practically stuck inside of me," Kurt chuckled despite his current predicament, "I had to rip it out. My dad came home early and nearly came downstairs when he heard my shouts."

"Fuck, Kurt," Puck chuckled once more as he laid his head against Kurt's neck, breathing hot air over his sensitive skin. "Tell me you bought lube after the potato incident."

"Hey, I used lube then!" Kurt cried out, "Just not enough."

"As I'm sure," Puck laughed and flicked his finger over the head of Kurt's dick, massaging the skin soundly. Pumping the hot muscle, he gently stroked underneath the slight fold around the head, smiling at the moan Kurt produced in response. "Where the fuck is it, now? If you thought a stuck vegetable was bad, I can't wait for you to try Puckzilla on for size."

"My nightstand, bottom drawer." Kurt whispered, only to whimper a moment later when Puck pulled away. Leaving Kurt lying on the couch, completely exposed, the teenager only then realized how cold it was in the late autumn evening. "Noah," He cried out, wanting to feel the other boy's body heat once again.

"I'll be right back, baby." Puck sauntered over towards the small table in question before shuffling things around to find the bottle of lubricant. "Shit, you have a vibrator, too?"

"Like I said, the potato incident was never repeated." Kurt said with a soft whine. "We can play with that another time, right now all I want to feel is _you_."

"Coming, I'm coming."

"You better not be if you know what's good for you." Kurt growled out, rather harshly, as Puck laid on top of him once again, chuckling at the rough tone as he used his knees to push Kurt's legs open once more.

"You are too beautiful." Puck absently noted before lathering his fingers in the substance. Reaching forward, he pushed past the ring of muscles of Kurt's anus, starting slow as he watch Kurt shut his eyes and felt the other boy's breath catch in his throat. "You sure this okay, babe?"

"Noah, if you don't get that finger in all the way, I will prep myself, so help me god." Kurt opened his eyes for a brief second, his half-lidded gaze locking with Puck's, before closing shut a second later when Puck pushed forward so his entire finger was inside of him.

"Fuck, you are so, _so_ tight." Noah muttered as he bent his finger before pulling it back out. After pushing forth a couple more times, he slowly began to add a second finger to the mix. "How in the hell did you get a potato in here?"

"Not so carefully," Kurt cried out as Puck began to scissor his fingers. "Fuck, just like that, add another, _oh my god_, Noah, if you don't stretch me enough in the next second I will leave you with blue balls."

"Patience, Hummel, patience." Puck calmly spoke before adding sliding his third finger in at Kurt's request. Slowly pumping his extremities in and out, crooking his fingers in different combinations to stretch his muscles in every direction, Puck began to pull his hand away from the tight orifice.

"Let me touch you, Puck." Kurt moaned out, taking the lube out of Puck's hands. "If you're going to pound the living day lights out of me, the least I can do is lather you up for the job."

Not bothering with a response, Puck watched in fascination as Kurt squirted the lubricant out and covered his penis with it, pumping the hot muscle in quick strokes while doing it. "Kurt, stop, I'm sure I'm slick enough."

"You obviously never dealt with vegetables in a sexual situation before." Kurt dully noted, not stopping in the pumping of his hand.

"While that may be true," Puck reached forward and removed Kurt's hand from Puckzilla, "I want to make it _inside_ of you before I come anywhere close to coming."

"If that's the case," Kurt smirked and pulled his hands up and away, resting behind his head on the couch's armrest, "Have at me."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that, babe. No idea at all," Puck smirked as he guided his dick towards Kurt's stretched hole. Slowly, he pushed forward like he had with his fingers, smirking as Kurt's breathing became erratic once more.

"Fuck, relax Hummel, no wonder that damn potato got stuck—stop acting like you have a stick up your ass and enjoy the moment. Puckzilla is far better than any metal pole, or vegetable for that matter." Puck used his hands to grasp onto Kurt's hips and gently stroked the skin in hopes it would relax the boy. "I can't do much if your fucking ass squeezes Puckzilla in half, you got me?"

"Hah," Kurt breathlessly laughed, "I don't see you taking it up the ass, Puckerman, so less complaining and more thrusting." Pushing more of Puck inside of him, Kurt thrust his hips forward, taking more and more of the other boy's penis with each languid movement of his groin.

Moment later, Kurt was relaxed and stretched enough for Puck to thrust forward and have Kurt's ass-cheeks hitting his ball sack. What first started as soft, long, careful thrusts quickly turned into a frenzied, jerky dance of hips as both boys gasped for air, wanting the pleasure to never end. As luck would have it, they were both teenage boys, and while Puck had years of experience over Kurt, the tightness of the other boy's rectum surprised him and had him reeling with each squeeze Kurt gave. With one hand still holding steadily to his hip, Puck stroked Kurt's dick leisurely, a stark contrast to the quick lurch of their groins.

"F-Fuck," Kurt stammered out, all poise and control over the English language gone as he let out moan after breathless moan. "Puck, I'm coming, oh god, I'm going to come." Just as he finished crying out his sentence, Puck gave one last squeeze to his penis, smirking in satisfaction as the teen's come shot out, hitting both of their chests, ending in a moaning scream from Kurt. As his body reached completion, Kurt squeezed Puck's penis harder than before, leaving Puck gasping for air, finding it harder and harder to breathe, humping the lower half of his body harder and faster into Hummel's at the sound of the boy's breathless cries.

"Shit, man, holy mother fucking shit," Puck cursed, groaning as he felt his own completion coming. "Fuck, Kurt, you are so fucking beautiful, _shit_, I'm going to come, I'm going to fill your ass up with my fucking jizz and it will be so fucking _beautiful_ and _sexy_, oh _god_, _Kurt_." Puck cried out Kurt's name as he felt his body give way, slumping against the boy underneath him, gasping for breath. "Shit."

"You can say that again." Kurt murmured as they lay there, basking in the afterglow of what they had just done. What had started as a normal evening for the two quickly turned into something Kurt had only ever dreamed about. Groaning, the teen felt Puck pull out of his anus, shivering at the feeling. He felt the come begin to trickle out of his hole, and had he had a clear head, he might have fretted over the state of his couch, but too exhausted to even care, Kurt decided he's just find some insanely strong, almost illegal to own, bleach to help with any stains. Right now, however, he was going to enjoy the soothing sound of Puck's and his hearts' beating.

What Kurt didn't expect, however, as he lay there with his eyes shut, was the sensation of Noah's _tongue_ licking at his hole. "What in the hell are you _doing_, Puckerman?" He gasped out as the boy's tongue assaulted his overly sensitive body.

"Cleaning you up, obviously. I don't want to have to deal with you in the morning crying over how horrible your couch is thanks to my jizz leaking out of you." Noah replied as if they were calmly discussing the weather. Without the energy to argue, Kurt let out a deep, content sigh, followed by a long moan as Puck lapped up the mess he left in his wake.

"Fuck, if only you knew how good that felt," Kurt whispered, pulling Noah into a kiss, realizing he was not only tasting the teen, but that he was _really_ tasting the teen and the come he had just shot into his body. Normally, he might have found it gross and discussing, but in the beautiful bliss of having just had sex, Kurt found it insanely hot and alluring. "If I wasn't completely dead you'd have to fight to keep me off of you, Noah."

"I wouldn't mind that one bit," Puck smirked before kissing Kurt lightly and pulling back.

Minutes passed as they quietly lied together, and Puck would have assumed Kurt had fallen asleep against his chest (for they had switched their positions so to make sure Noah didn't squish him in their slumber) if the boy's question didn't break the silence. "What does this make us, Noah?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You just fucked me, and then proceeded to _lick_ your come out of my ass. You're obviously not as straight as everyone was led to believe, no matter the amount of women you've slept with." Kurt rolled his eyes from behind his closed eyelids. "I just need to know if this was all just play to you."

"Is that what you're thinking all of this was, Kurt? For fuck's sake, look at me." Kurt twisted in his hold against Puck's chest to look into the other boy's eyes. "No, this wasn't just some fuck to me. I _do_ care about you, you know. You're my boy."

"You mean," Kurt let his sentence trail off, his eyes widening in shock.

"Call it what you want to—"

"Boyfriends." Kurt hastily interjected.

"—but I am yours and you are mine, and anyone who wants to come in between the two of us can come talk to me and learn a thing or two about _acceptance_." Puck clenched his fists as he began to imagine the hate they'd face from people like Azimio and Karofsky before letting it go—he sure as hell wasn't going to let those idiots ruin this moment with Kurt.

"You're too great for me." Kurt smiled and turned back around.

"Like hell I am." Puck rolled his eyes and began to sit up, pulling Kurt with him.

"W-What? I don't know about _you_, Puck, but I am _not_ ready for a round two." Kurt glared defiantly at the teen who began to pick him up and carry him across the room to his double bed.

"If we sleep on the couch we'll wake up with horrible back pain, idiot." Puck laid Kurt down on the bed before joining him moments after, wrapping themselves up with his soft comforter.

"Besides, it's easier to spoon this way." Kurt mumbled underneath his breath as the exhaustion slowly began to sit in.

"My thoughts exactly." Noah smiled, kissing Kurt's neck delicately as he wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling the other boy close to him and snuggling into the mattress.

* * *

A/N- AHEM. Well then, I hope everyone enjoyed this. Somehow, this is the first time I've ever written buttsecks. GO ME!

I do hope those who read it, enjoyed it. Thank you for taking the time to read my writing, and any input would be lovely (constructive criticism is my best friend) xx


End file.
